Allied Revolutionary Movement
The Allied Revolutionary Movement is a rebellion against the rule of the UWM, raised from the facade of the HMRC. With Steve's guidance, ARM hopes to make the future a better place for mankind. Their first act against the UWM was capturing the forge world Hephaestus. Major Allies, Rescources, and Territories HMRC The Hazardous Materials Requisition Corps was created after the Altered Wars with the premise of using death row criminals to gather research materials for the Magisters to aid in whatever xeno-war the UWM was dealing with. The HMRC promised unconditional freedom for those who managed to survive ten missions, however in reality those survivors were intended to become part of the wetware supercomputer who directed HMRC missions. For the general populace the HMRC was painted as some sort of elite unit of super prisoners, barely controlled attack dogs with nuclear weapons. Hephaestus Hephaestus is a former forge world used by the UWM, currently under the control of ARM. Most of the planet's surface has been covered with industrial sprawl which extends deep into the crust, and mining machines continually expand the complexes even deeper. Hephaestus has been staffed with ARM's best tinkers and inducers, who have been tasked with updating and producing ARM's equipment. Q'Baja One of the first planets to join forces with ARM. Valuable because of their biotech research. "It's a cool, dry planet with more land then ocean; tundras are common, with some large forests near the equator and glaciers both north and south. Water rationing is common so don't be wasteful with water if they give you any; that would be very rude. It was settled by Wayfarers, and the faith is still common among inhabitants. It's political system is dominantly a Monarchy; there are several kingdoms but one of them controls about 70% of the world, so thats the one we're gonna talk to. That particular king rules by something akin to Divine Authority. He's decended from the captian of the ship which first discovered and settled the planet, and most wayfarers view this as something like god giving him that planet. Keep that in mind; he's not just some elected official, he's got the weight of faith behind his words. Now, the reason we care about this planet is, like most Wayfarer societies, they value knowledge. In particular, they've got highly advanced Biosystems and warfare facilities and scientists. The UWM runs several Synthflesh production plants there, and there are research stations for both bioweapons and other, similar research. Their actions are, however, highly restricted by the UWM and getting them on our side would not only free them to do what I'm sure they want to do already, but it would let us benefit from that research. This is important, because we believe that, as the war drags on, the UWM will start abandoning its bans on biotech and will, inevitably start using it against us. So unless we want to just try to weather the engineered plagues and hope that the men on Heph can treat it on their own, then getting them to join up with us is very important." ARM Forces Stevebots Fast, robust and deadly flying robots controlled by Steve, made from the quiet-world data Miyamoto acquired from the Snowglobe. They're usually seen as nothing more than a silver speck patrolling high in the sky or hurtling towards their target. You better hope that target isn't you. These are used exclusively by ARM. Category:Background